ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Tron Bonne
}} Tron Bonne (トロン・ボーン) is a video game character in the Mega Man Legends series of video games. She serves mainly as an antagonist but is also an anti-hero of sorts in the series (more prominently in her game, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne which took place before the events of Megaman Legends). She also has forty-one Servbots at her command. History Similar to Roll Caskett, Tron is the mechanical genius of the Bonne family. She is in charge of building all of the Bonnes' mechanical devices, including the Gustaff, Gesellschaft, and even her adorable Servbots. She has always wanted to go on missions and adventures just like her older brother Teisel, but was never given the chance until Teisel and Bon were kidnapped by Loath and Glyde. After rescuing Teisel and Bon from Loath's clutches, Tron has always been Teisel’s "right hand girl" in all of the Bonnes' adventures. Tron is also the creator and mother of the Servbots, whom she treats just like children (which they basically are). Although Tron will not admit it, she also has a huge crush on her arch-rival, MegaMan Trigger. Personality Tron is an antagonist but sometimes an erstwhile love interest of MegaMan Trigger. She has shown some proper morals throughout the series, making her an "anti heroine" of sorts. She is a mechanical genius and builds all the machines that the Bonne family uses in their schemes. She is feisty, crafty and hot-headed. Although at times she rules the Servbots with an iron fist, she is also just as quick to warmly praise and reward them when they do a good job and is very comforting to them when necessary. Miscellanea * Tron is very popular and has appeared in her own game, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, and also appears in the fighting game Marvel vs. Capcom 2, not directly fighting herself, but with the help of riding in a mech that appears to be a different model of the Gustaff, a mech seen in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. She is somewhat infamous in the latter, because of the high amount of damage she can cause as an assist character. Tron uses the same mech in Namco x Capcom. * Tron is somewhat afraid of dogs, as shown in Mega Man Legends, where she runs and scales a lamp post to get away from a small puppy, who is later shooed off (or kicked, in the Japanese version) by MegaMan Trigger. * Tron has a crush on MegaMan, although she does try to keep that fact as secret as possible. In this same vein, she is also somewhat jealous of Roll Caskett, who also harbors feelings for MegaMan. In Mega Man Legends 2, Tron devises a scheme to make it appear as if Roll no longer cared for MegaMan, a plot which quickly fell through when Roll managed to contact him, and Tron was later defeated. Tron is also somewhat jealous of Roll's technical abilities which rival her own. * Tron has somewhat of a split personality, especially when it comes to her loyal Servbots. She can be kind and motherly towards them in one moment, and extremely angry in the next -- especially when the Servbots goof up, which is often. This relationship is emphasized throughout the Legends series, but is more focused on in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. External links * Tron Bonne's Marvel vs. Capcom 2 entry at StrategyWiki.org Category:Mega Man characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom characters Category:Female video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional pirates Category:Fictional scientists Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional mechanics Category:Fictional aviators Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997